Cat Sitting
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: When Joanne and Maureen go out of town for the holidays, they ask Roger and Mimi to watch their three cats.  Takes place in 2010.  ALL CHARACTERS LIVE!


Disclaimer – I own nothing of RENT – it belongs to the wonderful Jonathon Larson. The only things I own are the plot & my original characters. 'Nuff said.

A/N: Hey everyone! It's been FOREVER since I wrote, but I've been having some writer's block & life has gotten crazy/busy.

Summary: AU: When Joanne and Maureen go out of town for the holidays, they ask Roger and Mimi to watch their three cats. Takes place in 2010. ALL CHARACTERS LIVE!

Genre: General/None

Rating: K

* * *

Roger and Mimi were sitting in the loft, Roger playing his guitar while Mimi was knitting. Her sister was expecting her first baby, so Mimi wanted to knit something for her new little niece or nephew. Warm winter sun drifted in through the windows. Mimi groaned at how dirty the loft was, even though she had cleaned it religiously forty times.

"Roger? What does this look like to you?" Mimi asked, holding up her knitting.

"An ace bandage. What is it supposed to be?" the rocker asked, writing something in his notebook.

"A one-sie." Mimi answered, sighing.

Before the couple could say another word, the phone rang.

"_Speak_." Roger and Mark's voices chorused.

"_Hey Mimi, hey Roger. It's Maureen, listen – we need some help. Joanne and I are going out of town and we need someone to watch our cats. Angel and Collins are on a cruise, Mark and his new girlfriend are visiting her parents. I don't even want to ask Benny, so would you two be interested?-_" Maureen's voice rang through the machine. Mimi picked up the phone and turned off the machine.

"Hey Maureen, Roger and I would love to watch your cats. Uh huh, let me grab a pad and paper. Okay, now what? Uh huh. Wait, she's HOW OLD? Wow. What are the cats names? Mink, Zyna and Lilly. Okay. Sure. Oh, he would love to. Okay, we'll be over in five minutes. See you later." Mimi hung up the phone and walked over to Roger.

"What would I love to do?" Roger asked as he and Mimi stepped out of the loft and into the cold winter air. It wasn't cold enough to bundle up, or warm enough to go out without a jacket. Both Roger and Mimi were wearing sweatshirts, which was just enough to keep them warm on the short walk over to Joanne and Maureen's apartment.

"Clean the cat boxes." Mimi told her boyfriend. Roger rolled his eyes.

"I'm more of a dog person, Meems." Roger told his girlfriend, squeezing her hand a little. Mimi's face turned serious. The two of them stopped walking and Mimi turned so that she was facing her boyfriend.

"I went to the doctor's yesterday and I found out I'm about five months pregnant." Mimi confessed, tears in her eyes. Roger put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

They walked the rest of the way to Maureen & Joanne's apartment in silence. Roger knocked on the door and Joanne answered, along with a gray and white cat.

"Hey guys. Come in." Joanne told her friends. Mimi and Roger kicked off their shoes before heading into the apartment. Mimi felt something rub against her legs and smiled when it was the gray and white cat.

"This is Lilly. The friendliest of the girls." Joanne introduced Roger and Mimi to Lilly. Mimi bent down to pet Lilly while Joanne showed Roger where the other two cats were.

"The calico is Zyna – she's not friendly, so I would advise not petting her. The brown and white spotted cat is Mink, also not friendly." Joanne told Roger and Mimi. Mimi stopped petting Lilly so that she could listen to Joanne's directions.

"We're leaving tomorrow and we'll be back the ninth of January. Maureen was also wondering if you would mind watering her plants – just the three on the counter. They need to be watered once a week." Joanne said as Roger wrote everything in his notebook.

"Are the cats on any medications?" Mimi asked as Joanne led the way to the laundry room where three litter boxes were lined up.

"Nope. Zyna was on something, but she had an allergic reaction to it. Ah, there's Mink." Joanne said, pointing to the top of the dryer. Sure enough, a brown and white spotted cat was lying there, growling softly.

"Is she the twenty-one-year-old cat?" Mimi asked. Joanne nodded.

"Mink is twenty-one, Zyna is eighteen and Lilly is about a year and a half." Joanne told the couple.

"So, when should we come over?" Roger asked, nearly tripping over Lilly.

"If you come over two days after we leave, that should be okay." Maureen called from the bedroom. Roger and Mimi nodded as Roger scribbled down what Maureen had told him.

* * *

Three days later, Roger and Mimi entered the apartment. Lilly was right there at the door. Mimi saw that Zyna was on the couch, growling when Roger got too close.

"Let's just take care of them and get out of here." Roger said, heading to the laundry room to scoop litter while Mimi watered the plants and played with Lilly.

"Roger!" Mimi called, standing up. Roger ran into the front room/kitchen area.

"What?" He asked.

"Zyna threw up everywhere! I need paper towels!" Mimi told her boyfriend. Roger finished scooping the litter boxes and went to get paper towels from the kitchen. Mimi was petting the angry cat as Roger cleaned up her mess.

"Should we call the vet?" Roger asked as they exited Maureen & Joanne's apartment, remembering to lock the door behind them.

"I don't think so – she'll be fine." Mimi answered, placing a hand on her stomach.

"You all right?" Roger inquired. Mimi nodded and the two of them continued walking towards the loft.

* * *

Exactly on January 9th, Maureen and Joanne returned to their apartment.

"How was your trip?" Mimi asked, making herself comfortable on Joanne and Maureen's rocking chair. Roger was on the couch, along with Joanne, Mark and Zoë (Mark's girlfriend). Collins, Angel and Maureen were on the floor, playing with Lilly.

"It was good. Mom and dad were happy to see Maureen again." Joanne told her friends, gently squeezing Maureen's shoulder.

"We brought back presents for all of you." Maureen said, getting off the couch and disappeared. She came back, bearing gifts for all her friends. The gifts were in different colored paper and labeled with each of the Boho's names.

Just then, Mimi's cell phone rang and she went to answer it. When she came back, she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Who was on the phone, Meems?" Collins asked.

"My sister – I have a nephew. They named him Juan Carlos – after my father." Mimi told the others.

"Speaking of babies, Mimi and I are having one ourselves." Roger announced.

"Aww congratulations!" the others congratulated Mimi.

"How far along are you?" Zoë asked.

"Five months." Mimi answered. "At my next doctor's appointment I find out whether I'm having a boy or a girl."

"We're doing things backwards – having a baby then getting married." Roger spoke up. The others chuckled.

"Marky, do you want to tell them or should I?" Zoë asked, looking lovingly at her boyfriend.

"Tell us what?" Roger asked.

"Zoë and I are engaged – I proposed while we were visiting her family." Mark told the others, feeling his ears turn red.

* * *

A week later, Roger was painting the nursery a bright pink while Mimi was napping on the couch when the phone rang. Roger exited the nursery and went to answer the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hi Maureen. Whoa, calm down – what happened? Oh man, I'm really sorry, but at least she led a long and healthy life. We'll be over soon. See you shortly. I'll make sure to tell her. Bye." Roger hung up the phone and went to wake up Mimi. Her eyes fluttered open as Roger sat down next to her on the couch.

"That was Maureen – Mink passed away last night. She's really upset about it and wants us to come over for a bit." Roger told Mimi. She nodded and got off the couch. She put on a sweater and stuffed her feet into boots while Roger put on his jacket and boots.

They exited the loft and decided to take a cab to Maureen and Joanne's apartment, even though they lived a short distance away.

Maureen greeted them at the door, along with Lilly. Lilly meowed loudly, demanding attention. Mimi petted the cat as she talked with Roger and Maureen.

"Thanks so much for coming over." Maureen started. "Joanne's at work and I'm really needing some company." Mimi nodded and carefully hugged Maureen.

"I know what you're going through – when I was in high school, my thirty-one-year-old cat, Sunshine, passed away." Mimi told the others.

"Damn." Roger whispered.

The three of them ended up talking a little longer before Roger and Mimi had to go. Maureen gave them hugs and told them to stop by whenever.

* * *

Four months later, on a warm afternoon in May, Mimi went into labor. Roger drove her to the hospital and was there throughout the C-section Mimi was required to have because of her HIV.

Roger smiled and exited the delivery room, making his way to the waiting room where his friends were.

"Everyone, we have a little girl – Lysette Musetta Davis. She was born fifteen minutes ago. She weighs nine pounds, six ounces and is twenty inches long. Mimi is sleeping, but she's doing well." Roger told his friends.

"Can we see Lysette?" Zoë asked. Roger nodded and led the way towards the nursery. Mark and Angel were the only ones who weren't there – Mark was taking care of his and Zoë's son, Flynn. Angel was taking care of her and Collins' six-month-old twins – a boy (Andre) and girl (Josie). Angel and Collins had one of Collins' students be a surrogate for him and Angel when he found out she was going to have an abortion.

"There she is – second row, third one from the front." Roger told his friends.

"Roger, she's beautiful!" Maureen whispered, pasting her face to the glass and started making cooing noises.

"Can we hold her?" Joanne asked.

"Let Mimi and I bond with her first then you guys can." Roger answered. The friends nodded, completely understanding.

After they left, Roger went into Mimi's room, smiling down at her. Mimi opened her eyes as Roger sat down next to her.

"How's our daughter?" Mimi asked, her voice hoarse.

"Beautiful." Roger answered, his eyes welling up with tears. Mimi laid a hand on his arm and gently squeezed it – her secret way of telling him everything was all right.

Roger then got off the bed and knelt next to it, holding Mimi's hand in his.

"Mimi, before they bring Lysette in, I have something to ask you." Roger began, digging around in his pocket for a box. He handed it to Mimi and had her open it. It was the ring that Mimi had been eyeing for the past nine months.

"Roger!" Mimi squeaked.

"Magdalena Josephina Rosario Marquez-Davis, will you marry me?" Roger asked, slipping the ring onto Mimi's finger. It didn't fit all the way, so Roger took a chain from around his neck, slipped the ring through and placed it around Mimi's neck.

"Yes – I'll marry you!" Mimi answered, throwing her arms around Roger's neck. "But one question – how did you pay for the ring? It was really expensive."

"Isoldmyguitar." Roger muttered just as the nurse brought in Lysette. The nurse handed Lysette to Mimi and looked at the three of them lovingly.

"If you don't mind, we like to take pictures of our new families and I was wondering if I could get a picture of the three of you." The nurse spoke up. Roger and Mimi nodded as Roger sat on the chair next to the bed and wrapped his arms around Mimi and Lysette.

"What's your baby's name?" the nurse asked as she snapped the picture.

"Lysette Musetta Davis." Roger told the nurse.

"Beautiful name. Congratulations." The nurse told the happy couple. She then exited the room, closing the door behind her.

"Roger Ellis Davis! You sold your guitar to get the ring for me?" Mimi whispered as to not wake up the sleeping baby. Roger nodded sheepishly.

"Is that a crime?" the rocker inquired. Mimi shook her head and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Roger, Mimi and Lysette were celebrating Lysette's first birthday when there was a knock on the door. Without waiting to answer the door, Maureen and Joanne; Mark, Zoë and Flynn; Collins, Angel and the twins came through the door.

"Hey everyone!" Mimi greeted everyone. Angel set up three playpens then put Lysette, Flynn, Andre and Josie in them. She put Lysette in one, Flynn in one and the twins in another one.

"We brought cake and presents for the special little girl." Maureen told Mimi and Roger. She had them sit down while the friends decorated the loft.

"May 21st, 2011 2:34 Eastern Standard Time. Zoom in on Lysette Musetta Davis – daughter of Roger and Mimi Davis. Today is her first birthday." Mark narrated into his camera.

"Mark, I wouldn't get too close – Lysette likes to grab things." Roger warned, but it was too late. Lysette grabbed the camera lens and was drooling all over it.

"Lysette – no, honey." Mimi soothed, picking her daughter up and had her sit on her lap.

"How's the birthday girl doing?" Maureen asked in a baby voice. Lysette looked up at her mother with an expression that seemed to read, 'is this woman serious?'

"How are the cats doing?" Roger asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"There's just one cat now – Zyna passed away two weeks ago. Tomorrow would've been her nineteenth birthday." Maureen answered, feeling tears in her eyes. Mimi stood up and put Lysette on Maureen's lap. Maureen wiped away her tears and held the little girl.

Eight hours later, Mimi was bottle-feeding Lysette while Roger took a shower.

Mimi finished with Lysette and put her in her crib. She kissed Lysette's forehead and exited the nursery, leaving the door open wide enough so that some of the hall light shone on Lysette's head, kind of like a halo.

"Hi." Mimi greeted her husband, who was lying on top of the covers, his nose buried in a book. Mimi changed into her pajamas and joined her husband.

"Hey sweetie. How did Ly do?" Roger asked, putting his book up and turned off his reading lamp.

"She was perfect." Mimi answered. "Roger, I want another one."

"Another what?"

Mimi rolled her eyes and looked at her husband.

"Another baby."

"Meems, are you sure?"

Mimi nodded her head as Roger moved closer to her.

Just as they were about to make love, there was a soft meowing noise coming from outside Roger's bedroom door.

"Sunset wants to come in." Mimi said, going to the door and let the couple's Siamese cat into the bedroom. The cat made herself comfortable on the edge of the bed and began grooming herself.

"Ignore her." Roger told Mimi.

* * *

Mimi and Roger never did have another child – Mimi passed away in September from HIV.

Two months later, Collins also passed away from HIV.

Angel and the twins moved in with Roger and Lysette. They are trying to raise the kids as best as they can.

Maureen and Joanne hired a surrogate and on Mimi's birthday, they had a beautiful baby girl that they named Josephina Magdalena Johnson-Jefferson. They would call her Maggie for short.

Zoë, Mark and Flynn added two members to their family – a caramel-colored Labradoodle that they named Caramel. The other was baby girl, Kirsten.

Now everyone had what they wanted – a family.


End file.
